1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and is particularly directed to a new and improved stringed instrument that may be strung and restrung with any one of four different string configurations. The string configuration used at any given moment depends on the needs of the musician.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several patents disclose improvements and innovations in the field of musical instruments, in particular guitars. However, most of these improvements relate to the ornamental and decorative aspects of the guitar body. None of the inventions adequately address the problems faced by Applicant. For example, U.S. Patent Design No. 279,102. issued Jun. 4, 1985 to Holmes, discloses a Guitar Body having a unique shape. U.S. Patent Design No. 281,700, issued Dec. 10, 1985 to Egnatski, also discloses a design for a guitar, as does U.S. Patent Design No. 286,299, issued Oct. 21, 1986 to Peavey. U.S. Patent Design No. 305,733, issued Oct. 21, 1986 to Peavey, discloses yet another design for a guitar body.
Also of interest to Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,480, issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Turner. Turner teaches an apparatus for controlling signals produced by a transducer carried by an acoustic guitar.
None of these inventions adequately address the issues facing a musician who desires an instrument that may be restrung with different string configurations. Nor do the inventions address the issues facing a novice musician who desires to play an instrument, yet for whatever reason is unable to use the appropriate fingerings to produce the desired chords on a guitar.